Un Accidentado Comienzo
by vaniap0211
Summary: Nadie había dicho que aprender a conducir traería más que la libertad de ir a donde quiera, sino también...


UN ACCIDENTADO COMIENZO

Era una mañana soleada, y una joven alta, con cabello ondulado y bellos ojos negros enmarcados por unas pequeñas pestañas pero rizadas; de nombre Victoria Vega, admiraba el obsequio que su padre le había dado, una flamante camioneta blanca Ram R/T, misma que por el momento solo estaba estacionada en el porche de su casa hasta que su amigo André llegara.

Ya que, pese a tener una hermosa camioneta la joven tenía un serio problema **¡No Sabía Conducir!**

_Flashback hace una semana_

Suaves golpes se escucharon en la puerta de la habitación de Tori

-Hija, ¿puedo pasar? – Dijo el padre de la chica David Vega

-Claro, papá – Fue la respuesta de la joven

-Tori – Dijo David – tengo un pequeño obsequio para ti – y diciendo esto le extendió una pequeña caja plateada. La mirada de la joven iba de la caja a su padre y viceversa – Vamos, ábrela.

Sin más, la chica abrió la caja y se encontró con un juego de llaves, visiblemente de un automóvil.

-Pero…papá – Fueron las palabras apenas audibles de la chica

-Yo ya cumplí con darte tu primer auto, ahora tú debes buscar quien te enseñe a conducir, diviértete cielo – Dijo riendo para después salir de la habitación de su hija, quien aún estaba en shock.

_Fin de Flashback_

Tori POV

-¡TORI! – Dijo André en mi oído provocando que saltara y tomara una revista que se encontraba cerca para golpear a mi amigo.

El muy masoquista se reía mientras le pegaba, hasta que dijo – Ya no me pegues, mejor vamos antes de que sea tarde. Salimos de mi casa y luego de abordar el vehículo André me recordo - ¿Qué es lo primero que debes de hacer Tori?

-Cinturón de Seguridad – Dije con fastidio, era la misma pregunta siempre.

-Bien – dijo el joven al notar el tono de mi voz - esta vez será diferente – me gire a verlo, mientras encendía el motor- llévanos al parque que está a 10 cuadras de aquí y regrésanos y trata de que lleguemos sanos y salvos – Dijo mi querido amigo

-¡ESTAS LOCO!- Grite – Nunca salimos de esta calle

-Lo sé – dijo rodando los ojos - y hasta ahora lo has hecho fantástico, pero es hora de avanzar más allá – dijo moviendo su mano – Y a todo esto, ¿Por qué tu padre te dio esta camioneta y no mejor un auto?, no es que me queje, pero ¿Por qué? –Pregunto André colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-La verdad no lo sé, solo mencionó que estaría más segura en esta camioneta – dije mientras salía del porche de mi casa. - y que los que tendrían que tener cuidado serían los demás conductores

-sí serías un peligro – dijo mi acompañante por lo bajo.

-¿Qué fue eso que dijiste?- pregunté haciéndome la desentendida, pero mi voz sonó una octava más alta.

-No, nada, solo que dejé afuera el perico – contesto

-Si, claro – le resté importancia, encendí la radio e inmediatamente una sonrisa malvada se posó en mi rostro.

-¡NOOO! – suplicaba André al escuchar "Selfie" en la radio.

-¿Qué paso? – Dije conteniendo la carcajada y aumentado el volumen mientras bailaba en mi lugar. Mi amigo solo me observaba enfadado y se cubrió los oídos

- Vamos André muévete – traté de que dejara de cubrirse los oídos.

-Yo me moveré cuando tu vayas más rápido Tori, mi abuelo de 96 años camina más rápido que tu conduciendo – Dijo molesto

- André la velocidad permitida es de 10 km/h, mi padre es policía ¿recuerdas?- Dije a la defensiva

- Tor, nadie conduce a esa velocidad, además debes sentir como se mueve el vehículo a ciertas velocidades y que mejor momento que ahora donde no hay tráfico, así que acelera- Instó

- Debo admitir que tienes un buen punto – Presioné el acelerador un poco

-¿De verdad Tori? 20 km/hr, la silla de ruedas de mi abuela que no tiene va más rápido – Lo quiero mucho, pero está haciéndome enojar, aceleré un poco más.

-Ahora estamos hablando decentemente – el tacómetro indicaba que iba a 80 km/hr.

-Bien ahora, muévete – dije moviendo mis hombros y subiendo el volumen de la radio, su odiada canción había terminado ya.

- CUIDADO TORI – Gritó André, y moví el volante rápidamente esquivando a un perrito que atravesaba la calle, pero no me percaté que al hacer eso un auto pasaba frente a mí.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es un fuerte ruido, al igual que una fuerte sacudida.

Jade POV

-"Dime porque no debería" – escribía a mi novio mientras conducía hacia la cafetería más cercana.

-"Son demasiado costosas, mejor deberías ahorrar ese dinero" – fue el mensaje que tuve en respuesta.

-"Pero son hermosas, valen cada centavo" – escribí y rápidamente volví la vista al camino

-"Ya tienes muchas, ¿Para que una más?" – Rodé los ojos

-"Esta será la última, al menos por lo que queda del mes" – sonreí malévolamente, el mes terminaba en 12 horas.

-"No" – sabía que eso respondería, y sabía que me regañaría en cuanto viera que ya la había comprado.

-"Las quiero "- No era mi estilo agregar emoticones, pero espera poder convencerle con ellos, pues es de las pocas personas con quien me permito bajar todas mis barreras.

"Jadelyn August West, ya las comprastes ¿No?" – Oh Dios, lo sabe, como es que siempre sabe las cosas y peor aún dijo mi nombre completo, eso es malo, ok Jade calmate.

-"¡Quiero un abogado!"- Sabía que con eso el rumbo de la conversación cambiaría y ya no me seguiría regañando.

-" ¿Para qué quieres uno? :O"- Justo como creí

-"Pues para que me defienda Beckett, obviamente"- Rodé nuevamente los ojos

-Pero, ¿De quién? ¿Porque?¿Qué hiciste?" – Al leer el mensaje prácticamente escuché en mi cabeza el tono de preocupación al decirlas

-"De ti, porque me regañas, no hice nada malo esta vez"- Respondí con obviedad, y era cierto, solo había comprado las más bellas tijeras jamás antes vistas, Pero es que ¡TENIA QUE TENERLAS! Estaban ahí y me decían comprame y no me pude resistir

-"Ya me habías preocupado"- Y de la misma manera en que escuche el tono de preocupación, así escuché un suspiro de alivio ante mi respuesta. Sonreí, había logrado distraerlo del tema.

Dejé mi teléfono en el asiento del copiloto, dispuesta a conducir con tranquilidad las pocas calles que me separaban de mi muy anhelado café, de pronto sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

Tori POV

-Tori, ¿estás bien? – Me preguntó André con el ceño fruncido pero en calma.

-¡¿QUE SI ESTOY BIEN?, ACABO DE CHOCAR CLARO QUE NO ESTOY BIEN!- Le grité

-Ya sé que chocaste, pero cálmate, llama a emergencias, veré los daños- Me dijo con voz autoritaria mientras bajaba del vehículo, y no me dejó otra opción que obedecer.

Mientras hablaba a emergencias podía ver como André se acercaba al otro auto rápidamente, acto seguido sacó al conductor y le acostó sobre la carretera colocando sus dedos en la base de su cuello para verificar que tuviera pulso.

Me bajé de la camioneta y me acerque a donde estaba mi amigo, el alma se me fue del cuerpo al ver en el pavimento a quien por apariencia era una chica y estaba inconsciente, su largo cabello negro le cubría la cara.

-¿Está muerta, André?- le pregunté con voz temblorosa

-No- Respondió de manera seria. – Y creo que es una suerte porque el golpe fue algo fuerte y no llevaba cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Suerte?, Suerte que no te mate porque estoy en shock, tú dijiste que fuera rápido, que no pasaba nada y ¡Mira! – Le dije alterada

-¿Mi culpa? Tú no te fijaste por venir molestándome con esa estúpida canción que si antes no me gustaba ahora la odio- Dijo aun enojado

-Sabes que, olvídalo – Suspiré derrotada, él tenía razón había sido mi culpa. Me dirigí a ver los daños en los autos y para variar descubrí que quien llevó la peor parte fue el auto de la chica, la camioneta no tenía daños prácticamente.

La ambulancia llegó y mi amigo se fue con la chica al hospital en lo que yo le informaba a la aseguradora y a mi padre lo que había ocurrido.

-Tori, ¿Estas bien?- dijo mi padre alarmado en cuanto llegó, me veía desde distintos ángulos comprobando que no tuviera heridas.

-Si papá, estoy bien- Le dije de manera tranquila, pero conteniendo mi llanto – Oh papá, lo siento tanto, fue mi culpa solo mi culpa, ¿y si se muere esa chica?, no quiero ir a prisión, no te enfades papá – No pude más y entre lágrimas suplicaba que me perdonara.

-Tranquila hija, fue un accidente. Los accidentes pasan, y de ninguna manera permitiría que fueras a prisión – Me dijo abrazándome fuertemente, como cuando era pequeña y me caía o tenía una pesadilla.

Papá arreglo las situación con la aseguradora, mientras yo veía en su dirección pero sin prestarle atención, por mi mente solo pasaba saber cómo estaba la chica que lesionada.

-Bien Tori, a casa – Dijo papá tomándome de la mano.

-No papá, quiero ir al hospital – Le dije decidida

-¿Estas herida? ¿Te sientes mal?, no te muevas, no sabemos que puedas tener roto, llamaré a una ambulancia- Y ahí supe que lo desespera lo heredé de él.

-Cálmate papá, estoy bien, solo quiero saber cómo está la chica.-dije subiéndome a la patrulla en la que llegó mi papá.

-Tori – inició mi papá – No estoy enojado hija, estaba preocupado, cuando me llamaste temí lo peor, te quiero hija – Me sonrió y yo no podía controlar que las lágrimas. – Ya pequeña no llores- Me dijo suavemente mientras sentía que el auto se detenía.

Bajamos del auto y al entrar a Emergencias vi a André quien me abrazó y saludó a mi papá con un apretón de manos.

-¿Cómo está la chica André'?- preguntó mi papá

-La verdad no lo sé Sr. Vega, dijeron que le harían unos estudios.-Contesto con voz cansada mi amigo.

-Estará bien chicos- Dijo mi padre, creo que más que convencernos, quería convencerse. Justo en ese momento, joven de no más de 30 años, cabello castaño un tanto revuelto y piel levemente bronceada, enteramente vestido de blanco se acercó a nosotros, bueno más bien a André.

-Buenas tardes, soy el doctor Ganchola, ¿Tu eres el joven que vino en la ambulancia con la chica del accidente, verdad?- Pregunto viendo a André, para luego pasar su mirada a mi padre y a mí.

-Si, ¿Cómo está? – preguntó un tanto nervioso

-Bueno, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pero no hay ninguna otra lesión, los estudios revelan que todo está entre los parámetros normales, y en 5 min será trasladada a una habitación – Contestó el médico.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estará inconsciente? ¿Podemos pasar a verla?- Pregunté rápidamente, estar pendiente de ella era lo menos que podía hacer.

-Si podrán estar con ella, y puede que en una hora o dos ya se encuentre despierta. ¿Alguna otra duda? – Preguntó mirándome fijamente.

-No, gracias doctor- dije sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

-Descuida, en cuanto esté instalada en una habitación la enfermera les dirá en que habitación esta, hasta luego – Acto seguido se dio me vuelta y se fue por el blanco pasillo.

-Tori, debo irme pasaré por ti más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo mi papá, a lo que solo me limité a asentir. Justo en el momento en que veía a mi padre salir del hospital, una enfermera nos informaba que la chica estaba instalada en la habitación 133 y que podíamos pasar a verla.

Nos dirigimos a la habitación en absoluto silencio, al llegar, inhale profundamente y giré la perilla y entré, no sé qué esperaba encontrar, pero casi puedo jurar que no era aquello, en el centro de la blanca habitación se encontraba la chica aun inconsciente, solo que esta vez podía ver su hermosa cara, y es que si, la chica era hermosa, su piel blanca en contraste con su cabello azabache, habría seguido admirándola pero bloqueaba la entrada del cuarto y mi amigo educadamente decidió empujarme y hacer que casi me vaya de bruces para quitarme.

-¿Es linda, verdad?- Dijo dándome una leve codazo en las costillas.

-¿Cómo se llamará? – Pregunté evadiendo su pregunta. – ¿Viste eso? – Le dije a André, pues podría jurar que vi la mano de la chica moverse.- Está despertando. –Pues note que se movía y esta vez mi amigo también.

-Iré por el doctor – dijo André rápidamente.

POV Jade

¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza? ¿De dónde viene esa molesta luz? ¿Por qué si quiera estoy acostada? Me preguntaba mientras apretaba fuertemente mis parpados, recapitulemos yo iba por mi delicioso café y evitando los regaños de Beck, lentamente abrí mis ojos y pude notar que todo a mi alrededor era blanco, bueno casi todo.

Definitivamente estaba en una habitación de hospital y aun pese al dolor de cabeza estaba totalmente segura que en mi corta vida no había visto a la chica que estaba frente a mí, la chica es linda con increíbles mejillas, quería levantarme y tocarlas, entonces algo saltó a mi mente, ¿Por qué estaba en un hospital y quién diablos era esa chica? Y la realización me golpeó haciendo que me incorporara en la cama.

-Tranquila – dijo la chica y su voz definitivamente iba acorde con su dulce apariencia, ¡Concéntrate Jade! – Ya viene el médico – me dijo acercándose al pie de la cama.

-¡MI BEBÉ!, ¡DIGANME QUE NO LE PASÓ NADA A MI BEBE! – Dije gritando mientras un chico entraba acompañado a quien asumo era el doctor, de reojo observé a la chica, quien estaba súbitamente pálida incluso más que yo.

POV TORI

¿Su bebé? ¡DIOS ESA CHICA ESTABA EMBARAZADA! Y YO LA CHOQUE ¿Y SI ALGO LE PASA A SU BEBE?


End file.
